


There's a Mystery at HPA? A Mystery you say?

by Daisysmartheart



Series: Life after the game. (Highschool Edition) [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Romance, Chatting & Messaging, Demisexual Shinguji Korekiyo, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, Insomnia, Lies, M/M, Most of the ships are background - Freeform, No Underage Sex, Rated T for Iruma Miu, Requited Unrequited Love, Sadly bits of That Plotline are relevant, Sexual Tension, Someone Put These Kids To Sleep, Tag Wranglers are Lucky I Care, Teen Romance, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Yes I am using Military Time, completely un-beta'd, slowburn romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: There's mystery afoot at Hope's Peak Academy, and a certain group of friends are desperate to get to the bottom of it. That mystery? Why neither of their classroom parents can get the nerve to confess to the other. (Apologies for all the tags, it needed to be done for ease of our poor overworked wranglers.)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede & Shinguji Korekiyo, Akamatsu Kaede & Shirogane Tsumugi, Akamatsu Kaede & Yonaga Angie, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro & Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Shirogane Tsumugi, Amami Rantaro & Yonaga Angie, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu & Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu & Shinguji Korekiyo, Iruma Miu & Yonaga Angie, Kotoko Utsugi & Towa Monaca & Shingetsu Nagisa, Oma Kokichi & Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi & Shirogane Tsumugi, Oma Kokichi & Utsugi Kotoko, Oma Kokichi & Yonaga Angie, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Shinguji Korekiyo, Saihara Shuichi & Shirogane Tsumugi, Saihara Shuichi & Yonaga Angie, Shinguji Korekiyo & Shirogane Tsumugi, Shinguji Korekiyo & Yonaga Angie, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi, Shirogane Tsumugi & Yonaga Angie, potential Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Life after the game. (Highschool Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689820
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. A Chat Is Born

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, back to my roots with a v3 styled twist. Yes, everything in my v3 selection (at current) except Fucked Up Kids is in one timeline! I'm choosing to seperate by time frame (ie pregame (not like in the canon,) during the game, after the game Highschool Edition, and the Post Schooling Years. It's easiest for me personally this way, and both the the initial and final fic for each arc will be a part of the grander "Through The Years" series.

[Groupchat: PantaGremlin, FreShaVaCaDo, NutsAndVolts, GodsChosen]

[18:57]

NutsAndVolts: angie, wtf why did you start a new chat???

GodsChosen: well,,, Angie couldn't let rumi and kiyo in! I have secrets to tell!

PantaGremlin: woah. angie having dirt on someone? that's rare.

GodsChosen: well it's Important and about them! Angie just had to share! so miu! do you remember when kaede asked angie to ask rumi about coming to the dance with us all? and rantaro was gonna do the same for kiyo?

NutsAndVolts: well yeah ofc I do. I'm a genius flat bread.

FreShaVaCaDo: and yeah, I remember too. kinda hard to not know when Akamatsu shouts at you. Shouts.

GodsChosen: well did you?

FreShaVaCaDo: no lol

GodsChosen: well Angie did!!! and what she found was very interesting! rumi said… she already had a date!

PantaGremlin: oh shit. you mind if I add kayayday and shu? they should probably know lol

PantaGremlin added [ShavingMyPiano and Holmesosexual to PantaGremlin, FreShaVaCaDo, NutsAndVolts, GodsChosen, ShavingMyPiano, Holmesosexual]

PantaGremlin: oh well, I already did. Backread you two. We're setting people up this week. at least if my theory is correct

ShavingMyPiano added [T5umug3 to PantaGremlin, FreShaVaCaDo, NutsAndVolts, GodsChosen, ShavingMyPiano, Holmesosexual, T5umug3]

ShavingMyPiano: she needed to know too lol, what's up gremlin?

PantaGremlin: weeeeell if im right! mom and dad are going to the dance together!

ShavingMyPiano: why is that a shock to you?

[22:36]

ShavingMyPiano: OH FUCK I JUST GOT IT

NutsAndVolts: about time bakamatsu. we've been playing damage control while you and pooichi did a horrible job of all this shit

ShavingMyPiano: I can't help but feel like this is an invasion of privacy,,, maybe we should add _at least_ kiyo so he can ya know, be involved? In any plans we make? Otherwise we run the risk of messing everything that either of them have set up. He's also less likely to tell lol

[2:25]

PantaGremlin changed the chat name to [We gon get Dad laid]

PantaGremlin added [RopeDad to We gon get Dad laid]

RopeDad: what the hell is this kokichi. what is that name. you know as well as anyone that im demi

GodsChosen: oh oh oh! Angie knew this would happen! Welcome! Apparently, we're going to help you! Get! A date!

RopeDad: I already have one.

PantaGremlin: aww… I wanted to embarrass you guys!

GodsChosen: wait whahuh? how could you cheat!

GodsChosen: oh wait. doy. that was a dumb accusation

PantaGremlin: yeah lol

RopeDad: verily so

Holmesosexual: _trans_ lation: yes. yes and more yes.

PantaGremlin: Shumai is up? How come he didn't tell me?

Holmesosexual: not the time

Holmesosexual: it's the depression tho tbh

T5umug3: oh god mood

RopeDad: honestly same. that and @FreShaVaCaDo sent me and Tsumugi some papers for our group project at two like an idiot

FreShaVaCaDo: lol you two can suffer with me. it's the insomnia on my end

NutsAndVolts: oh same here

ShavingMyPiano: are all of us up for some reason? because my phone going off this often woke me up. go to s l e e p

Holmesosexual: kae if you act like any of us _can_ sleep rn you're dead wrong that isn't how this w o r k s

RopeDad changed the chat name to [Depressed Gay Dumbasses Fail To Do Anything Properly]

FreShaVaCaDo: ngl that reads like an onion article title

_seven users reacted with :thumbs_up:_

[8:28]

Holmesosexual: OH GOD OH FFUCK ITS EIGHT THIRTY GET UP BEFORE MOM KILLS US ALL

Holmesosexual: on second thought kiyo and _maybe_ kokichi are safe but EVERYONE ELSE GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER CLASS IS IN HALF AN HOUR

ShavingMyPiano: shuichi. The rest of us have been in class for fifteen minutes now. You slept through your alarm and we decided you needed the sleep more than homeroom. teach isn't even here yet

NutsAndVolts: yeah monobitch won't show up for at least an hour in. I may have tested my emp on his alarm for a few more winks tonight's lmao

ShavingMyPiano: miu,,, why?

NutsAndVolts: why not? Not like that cuck will arrive on time anyways

[Direct message between Baede and Ruma]

Baede: you did that for him didn't you

Ruma: shut your up fuck

Baede: so yes then

[Depressed Gay Dumbasses Fail To Do Anything Properly]

[11:32]

PantaGremlin: okay so it's lunch what do we do to get The Set Up started

RopeDad: nothing. I'm fully capable of handling this on my own. We're just going as friends anyways.

PantaGremlin: okay so you don't lie often. that's obvious just from how horrible a one that was. I've known you two for a while and everyone can smelllll the sexual tension. And that's no lie.

Holmesosexual: yeah he's not lying for once

PantaGremlin: my Shumai has so little faith in me! whatever shall I do if I can't win his heart?

Holmesosexual: DM me loser.

[12:21]

NutsAndVolts: so anyone wants to explain why I just saw the berry twinks looking like they were gonna start shacking up in the halls or no?

FreShaVaCaDo: backread

NutsAndVolts: OH RIGHT

NutsAndVolts: but their gay fuckery took away from the original point. They don't lie bondage boy. Hell I bet she's a puddle just hanging out with you as "friends" with how big a fucking prude she is!

RopeDad: normally I'd refrain from this, but Can You Maybe Fucking Not

FreShaVaCaDo: I dunno man, she's kinda got you pegged. You're a mess.

FreShaVaCaDo: oh shit miu _n o_

[23:26]

GodsChosen: haha pegged


	2. Schemes, memes, and guns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi... Kokichi does what he does best. Causes more chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha sorry this is months late ideas and finals hit

[Depressed Gay Dumbasses Fail To Do Anything Properly]

[1:32]

PantaGremlin: so

PantaGremlin: we gotta do something but ofc it's the insomniacs meeting rn so that's out the window because I know he keeps buzzer on

NutsAndVolts: bet he does it for the stimulation fuck knows he isn't getting any

PantaGremlin: nah it's cause he's an idiot who can't check his phone regularly you dumb whore

NutsAndVolts: wwwhore????

GodsChosen: yeah

[10:32]

Holmesosexual: good god what happened last night

ShavingMyPiano: too much it looks like

PantaGremlin: @miu they're both up

NutsAndVolts: oh good with you two we can start the plan properly

Holmesosexual: wait wait wait we didn't agree to this we just got added here!

ShavingMyPiano: nah I'm in. What about @tsumugi ? I know she's down for this.

ShavingMyPiano: also

ShavingMyPiano has changed [tsumugi 's name to LensOfTruth]

ShavingMyPiano: her name _needed_ to be easier to type lolll

LensOfTruth: oh hey yeah I'm fair game to help! it'll be just like this old shoujo where the female lead doesn't know if she's falling for the guy or not and then he makes the first move!

LensOfTruth has removed [RopeDad from Depressed Gay Dumbasses Fail To Do Anything Properly]

LensOfTruth: and no more interference because I have an idea. @rantaro hey amabitch you on? You're needed for this.

FreShaVaCaDo: yeah I'm up tsumu wyd?

LensOfTruth: we're gonna use the project to our advantage while the others split into two groups. the resident berry gays and maybe Angie can run interference with Mom and the others can set up something I haven't got that far yet

FreShaVaCaDo: oh dope

NutsAndVolts: oh thank fuck I needed someone to distract him anyways. How about we meet up and brainstorm plain jane?

LensOfTruth: sure just let me get some coffee in my system

[18:19]

LensOfTruth: okay that's enough for today I'm just plain tired and it's not even time to sleep yet

Holmesosexual: who says there's a time to sleep in this chat we sleep when we want to and suffer the consequences later

PantaGremlin: mood, also

PantaGremlin has added [Mage, Sage and Fighter to Depressed Gay Dumbasses Fail To Do Anything Properly]

PantaGremlin: the kids wanted in. to them, don't try and understand this and koto, hide the hell out of your phone, nagi too but less so because Dad knows about this and is kinda after my head lmao

Fighter: that's kinda sad lol, dw he isn't catching me anytime soon cause we have Healthy Boundaries!

PantaGremlin: eyyyy hell yeah

Sage: we do too but it's more because our schedules don't overlap.

ShavingMyPiano: that's… concerning but. Okay.

Mage: it's okay! Nagisa has all of us too!

ShavingMyPiano: still very worrying but. I'm not your guardian.

PantaGremlin: yep yep! That would be little ol me~

Mage: eww…. @shuichi can you come get him he's sappy and gross again!

Holmesosexual: sure, be right there

[23:54]

LensOfTruth: okay I lied I'm not tired enough. shipper brain gooooooo

LensOfTruth: @miu @miu @miu @miu @miu

NutsAndVolts: yeah yeah bitch im right here but im working so i might not respond right away

Sage: both of you are failures.

LensOfTruth: kid go to sleep.

Holmesosexual: please do, it's late nagisa. preferably _before_ i call mom and all of us get caught. she'll absolutely hit us with a broom.

Sage: f for you guys then but I guess I'll sleep.

Holmesosexual: i'll give you a few trial mockups (fake, don't @ me mom) if you keep this on the dl

Sage: :thumbsup:

[2:12]

LensOfTruth: k miu and i talked it out for two hours so does tuesday work for u guys? its before the actual formal but gives us time to work with

PantaGremlin: ye

FreShaVaCaDo: kokichi go tf to bed

PantaGremlin: no u

FreShaVaCaDo: ok fair and also that works tsumtsum

LensOfTruth: :grrr: dont call me that normie

GodsChosen: aww but tsumu! it's cute!

LensOfTruth: :uwu: baBE

Holmesosexual: ffs staring at my ceiling is better than this c u later

LensOfTruth: pussy. anyways @everyone when you see this (the kids better be asleep unless it was for a nightmare :gunsmile:) hmu and tell me if its good

_Nine users reacted with :thumbsup:_

[12:41]

LensOfTruth: okay so i may have slept most of the morning but that means we have a day and a half. basically we're shoving them into a room and angie you need to prep the vents before dad can try and escape through them and kaede you need to use ur hearing quirk to tell us what's going on

PantaGremlin: weebass quirks aren't real

Fighter: yeah!!! kaekae just has really really good hearing thanks to her piano!

_@kaede reacted with :beatingheart:_

LensOfTruth: shut up gremlin :gunhara: kotoko is good tho shes babey :uwu:

Holmesosexual: wtf what is that emote

LensOfTruth: oh i dug up that still angie did for that trial you worked and edited a gun in ur hand

FreShaVaCaDo: lol

Mage: owo a trial? i've wanted to talk to Mrs. Kiri about opening one but,,, y'know

Holmesosexual: nah dw dw were already doing it but its during summer rn so i dont have to skip classes

PantaGremlin: my boyfriend the workaholic, everyone :pensive: jk ily

LensOfTruth: ok ok chop chop people we only have a day and a half

Fighter: wait when do you plan on doing this hour wise because we have designated talks on tuesdays at 2

LensOfTruth: dw its after classes so like 4 or 5

Fighter: !!! yaaaas @monaca @nagisa wanna hang out then?

Mage: sure koko!!!

Sage: it's that or reread another book so I guess?

Fighter: :unamused: u care about us after all!

PantaGremlin: omgomgomg the kids are bonding gotta note this down

GodsChosen: I'll let tenko know!

PantaGremlin: thnx bb

LensOfTruth: One day I will kill you Ouma Kokichi. You will fear that day.

PantaGremlin: @miu :gunhara: bitch help me here

NutsAndVolts: ye not happening smoogie lets not murder each other we have parents to set up kthnx

[2:57]

Holmesosexual: damn miu really scared them

FreShaVaCaDo: yeah lol anyways wanna play a game shuchi

Holmesosexual: sure ig

PantaGremlin: guys wrong gc

Holmesosexual: FFUCKZSIFN

FreShaVaCaDo: gfdi im gonna kms dont call me ryoma kinnie

[PantaGremlin has deleted five messages]


End file.
